


Bunnies

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean lets Cas get a bunny or two for their apartment. Who knew bunnies were such great matchmakers as well?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was bunnies.

“Bunnies for Sale,” the sign read as Dean and Cas walked up to the little stand, two young girls sitting in front of it. Cas’ face erupted in a bright smile as he gazed at the furry little creatures. Dean grinned at seeing his best friend so happy. It had been a few weeks since Dean had seen Cas smile like that.

Cas had broken up with his boyfriend of three years after walking in on him fucking another man. When he had shown up on Dean’s doorstep with two suitcases and tears pouring down his cheeks, Dean didn’t hesitate to usher him inside. They had spent the night on the couch, Cas curled up in Dean’s arm while Dean told his best friend of over twenty years all the ways that Balthazar didn’t deserve him.

It had killed Dean to see Cas so distraught but a small, dark part of him had been thrilled. He had harbored a secret crush on Cas for years but had always been to chicken to say anything. When he had finally mustered up the courage to tell Cas how he felt, Cas had come home that same day and gushed about his new, hot British boyfriend. Putting his own pain aside, Dean had listened like the best friend he was and congratulated Cas on his new relationship.

Cas had been single for nearly a month now, but Dean knew he was still hung up on Balthazar. While he had assured Dean multiple times that he had no desire to get back together, Cas missed being in a relationship. He missed the intimacy and companionship a relationship offered. Ever since he broke up with Balth, he had been plastered to Dean’s side even more than when they were bright-eyed kindergartners.

Dean was reveling having his friend around all the time, but it was slowly driving him mad. His heart kept saying Cas was his even though his brain knew better. All the constant arguing between the two had left Dean feeling exhausted and strung too thin.

Dean was shaken from his thoughts when Cas jiggled his arm to get his attention. Dean shook his head and flashed a sheepish smile at his friend. “Sorry, I wasn’t listening. What now?”

Cas glared at him but said, “I asked if it would be possible for me to get a bunny. It’s your apartment I’m staying in and I would never bring another living thing in without your permission.”

Dean wanted to say no; he wasn’t a huge animal person. He was sure having a bunny would be a messy and smelly ordeal that he really had no desire to deal with. He also couldn’t tell his best friend no when Cas looked at him with big blue puppy dog eyes. He dragged his hand down his face and groaned. “If you really want one, you can get one of the little fluff butts.”

Dean’s heart melted at Cas’ gummy smile. “Oh, thank you, Dean. Will you help me pick one out?”

“Sure, Cas,” Dean replied with a sigh.

They stared into the box and saw seven baby bunnies were curled up in a pile. All the rabbits were solid black, brown, or gray. There were also two bunnies lying next to each other in the opposite corner of the other seven. These two rabbits had a much different coloring than the other seven. One was white with large black splotches and the other was white with multiple brown spots.

“Oh, Dean, look at those two,” Cas cried as he pointed to the two lone bunnies.

“Yeah, those two are best friends and can’t be separated. You have to take both of them as they get really depressed when forced apart,” one of the girls explained.

“Dean,” Cas said softly.

Dean rolled his eyes as he glanced at his friend. “You want those two, don’t you?”

“Only if you don’t mind,” Cas answered with a nod.

Dean picked the black and white bunny up and couldn’t help but smile at the twitching nose. “This one is really cute.” He looked at the girls. “Do you know if they are boys or girls?”

“Those two are girls.”

Dean trailed his finger softly through the bunny’s thick fur. He noticed the rabbit had blue eyes and was reminded of a certain person he was in love with. “We’re calling this one Angel,” he declared.

Cas tilted his head. “Angel, I like it.” He picked the brown and white rabbit up and nuzzled its forehead. “I’m going to name this one Chevy.”

“That’s kind of an odd name, Cas,” Dean pointed out.

Castiel shrugged. “Yeah, but she reminds me of someone who means a great deal to me. Someone who has been there for me through thick and thin. Someone who I recently realized I have very strong feelings for.”

Dean felt his heart wither and die at Cas’ words. He had been hoping to tell Cas the truth about his feelings once his friend had had enough time to get over Balthazar. It seemed Cas was ready far sooner than Dean had anticipated, and he had missed his chance once again. He held the bunny in his hands closer to his chest as he fought back tears. “Oh, that’s great that you’re over Balth. I told you he didn’t deserve you and I’m glad you took my advice for once. I, uh, can’t wait to meet this new person.”

Cas set the bunny back in the box before taking a step closer to Dean. “I can’t tell if you’re really that clueless or you just don’t feel the same way.”

Dean nearly dropped the rabbit. He hastily plopped it back in the box next to her friend and then looked at Cas wide eyed. He licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to stop his hands from shaking. “Cas, please, tell me you’re saying what I think you’re saying.”

Cas took another step closer to Dean, their faces mere inches apart. He reached out and wound his fingers with Dean’s as he stared into the forest depths he had come to love. He smiled tenderly at Dean as he said, “It’s you, Dean. You’re the person I have really strong feelings for. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to realize it.”

“I’m sorry for being a chicken and not telling you years ago when I realized just how strong my feelings for you were. The truth is, Cas, I’m in love with you,” Dean admitted, his stomach in knots.

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m in love with you too,” he whispered before leaning forward and gently touching his lips to Dean’s.

Dean whimpered as Cas’ chapped lips pressed against his. Even though the kiss was brief, it was the best kiss Dean had ever experienced. Cas pulled away and chuckled as Dean chased after him. Dean blushed in embarrassment. He jerked back quickly, looking at the ground as he said, “Uh sorry. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so brief.”

Cas placed his fingers under Dean’s chin and forced his gaze up. He smiled at Dean, light sparkling in his eyes. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it. Would you like to kiss again?”

Dean didn’t answer, instead he wrapped his palm around Cas’ neck and pulled him forward until their lips met. The kiss was just as sweet as the first as their lips moved against each other. When they broke apart, Dean started laughing.

Cas frowned, “Was it that bad?”

“No,” Dean chuckled. “I just can’t believe we got together because of bunnies. What kind of rom com shit is this?”

Cas rolled his eyes as he pulled Dean in for another kiss. “It’s the best kind of rom com shit because I ended up with you.” They also ended up with two new rabbits as well, but how could they leave them behind? Chevy and Angel were the reason they finally got together, after all.


End file.
